gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Trolltizen
Trolltizen is a relatively brand-new GMod Monster put into the world by YouTube user HalBuzzkill. Being new, simple and thrust into an internet already full of GMod Monsters, the original creator is the only one to have made any videos featuring it yet and this is likely how it will remain for some time. Bio This information is mostly information provided by the creator, it may or may not have been demonstrated. The Trolltizen is(or possibly are if there are multiple) of a non-human species that goes under the guise of one normally, the species supposedly went near-extinct a good time ago. They are unable to speak and come in two types that have no distinction between one another besides behavior. The first generally avoids groups of people in fear of being discovered. If they are discovered, they will flee as best they can, showing superior physical ability to that of humans. If they wind up cornered or are threatened directly, they will use their abilities. The second type is less passive, having no fear of any amount of people, simply going with the excuse of mute. If discovered they will use their capabilities without hesitation, and often use them on anyone or anything for no good reason. This results in this version being rarer due to making itself obvious to things that can kill it. Abilities This information is mostly information provided by the creator, it may or may not have been demonstrated. On top of its enhanced physical fitness, Trolltizen also has abnormal abilities, as would be expected from a GMod Monster. Trolltizen's abilities focus around "trolling." The main way this shows is in its ability to turn its head into a "trollface" with unique effects on the world around it, the effects of which vary depending on if the intended target is a living thing or an object. It is unknown how it manages to only affect what it intends to. *With living things, this "trollface" will cause the target(s) to lose control of their bodies and flail madly, possibly to the point of straining the body to its breaking point. This is still a lot less dangerous than its effects on an object. This is also what happens when it's used on a corpse, the only exception to the object effect. *On inanimate objects like bricks or vehicles(or things that are living but inanimate given conditions, such as Weeping Angels), the "trollface" causes the object to build up energy at an incredible rate while being unable to move, therefore causing it to continue to gain energy until it explodes, the size and power of which varies by the size and material of the given object. This ability has also been shown to supposedly work against other GMod Monsters such as Vagineer, but is also supposedly incapable of causing any lasting damage to them; it also doesnt last as long. This may or may not be how it actually works. Its second ability is its ability of doing what's known as "troll science" - things that would have many helpful uses if natural aspects didn't get in the way. Such things would be normally impossible, but Trolltizen is capable of making such things actually work, resulting in his baffling many people he meets that he demonstrates such in front of. An example would be something like making anti-gravity using buttered toast and a cat strapped back-to-back or repeated jumping over a fence in a grass field to make each side's progressively greener. By terms of power and abilities, Trolltizen, despite being able to hold his own against some of the strongest, could be considered the weakest of the GMod Monsters due to his only major dangerous trait being his effect on inanimates. Faults *Much like Seeman, Trolltizen is effected in the same way as normal person by certain aspects of the world. *His abilities are all generally non-lethal, meaning he must go to extended effort or lure victims into elaborate traps in order to do any assured lasting damage. *In the presence of Snyphurr or Pygas, Trolltizen becomes unable to use his abilities. The Troll Hostage The Troll Hostage lives up to his name, and is Trolltizen's equal in just about every way, right down to having the same abilities and weaknesses. The two of them, both of them being "trollers," share a friendly rivalry between eachother, each seeking to show up the other while still going for eachother's mutual benefit. Of course, now and then they choose to fight eachother, which, if their abilities are used, can have dangerous and potentially fatal consequences. Unlike Trolltizen, the Troll Hostage can speak, and often speaks for Trolltizen when such is required. It is unknown if either of them have other rivals or enemies that the other troll doesn't have as well. Other *Trolltizen's "theme song" is TrollKamp by TrollFest. The song is one that many parts of the internet consider "the troll face theme music," likely the reason why the song was chosen. *It's completely possible that there is a place with a society made entirely of Trolltizens. May make this possibility a machinima plot point, and/or an explanation for if Trolltizen dies and comes back. *Trolltizen resides either in a mountainside castle downloadable through Toybox, or in gm_adventureisland, with a whole bunch of boxes, bottles and copy paper, and a microwave. *Rumors abound that Troll Hostage has intent to follow in Scunt's footsteps of annoyance. External Links *Trolltizen's initial appearance, made before he has his name. *Trolltizen VS Troll Hostage Category:Characters